With known pump assemblies, mostly an electric motor is arranged in a stator housing attached on a pump housing. At least one impeller which is located in the pump housing is driven by the electric motor. Usually, an electronics housing or terminal box, in which the electrical connections and electrical components are located, in order to activate and/or regulate the electric motor, is screwed on the stator housing.
With the assembly of the pump assembly, the electronics housing is screwed with its lower part to the stator housing. Thereafter, a cover is applied onto the lower part, and typically the cover is then screwed to the lower part. The disadvantage of this embodiment is the fact that very many working steps are necessary in the final assembly and simultaneously the electronics housing is stored and handled in an open manner before the final assembly, so that a damage to the electronics arranged in the electronics housing cannot be ruled out.